villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lu Bu
Lu Bu is the adopted son of Wang Yun and later Dong Zhuo and a major antagonist in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. History Lu Bu was said to be a fierce warrior who always fights for himself. Lu Bu also had a horse called Red Hare, which was taken by Guan Yu. He was killed by Cao Cao in the hanging execution. Lu Bu was a mighty warrior, but none of the warlords trusted him enough to enlist him after several acts of betrayal. He first seved the warlord Ding Yuan, who was a rival warlord of Dong Zhuo. When Dong Zhuo offered Lu Bu Red Hare, Lu Bu murdered Ding Yuan and went to serve Dong Zhuo. Ironically, Dong Zhuo was later murdered by Lu Bu, after Dong Zhuo tried to marry Lu Bu's wife, Diao Chan. Lu Bu then started his own force. Lu Bu later formed a close alliance with Yuan Shu, only later to betray him when Cao Cao formed a coalition to oppose Yuan Shu. Lu Bu later went to serve Liu Bei, whom he called his "little brother". But he would later betray Liu Bei as well when he stole Liu Bei's castle in his absence. Liu Bei asked Cao Cao for help, and the two forces retook the castle and executed Lu Bu. Gallery Lü Bu Portrait.jpg|Lu Bu in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Lu Bu (ROTK10).png|Lu Bu in Romance of the Three Kingdoms X. Lubu-rotk12.jpg|Sangokushi 12 portraits. Lu_Bu_(ROTK12TB).jpg|Sangokushi 12 Taisenban portrait. Lu Bu.jpg|Lu Bu in Dynasty Warriors 5. Lu bu.jpg|Lu Bu in Dynasty Warriors 8. Lu_Bu_-_Bath_Outfit_(MS).png|Warriors All-Stars bath outfit. Lu_Bu_Deified_Form_(WO4).png|Warriors Orochi 4 deified form. 30487547655278394a42.jpg|Lu Bu as he appears in Romance of the Three Kingdoms (1994). 20090719205327-1086083522.jpg|Lu Bu as he appears in K.O.3an Guo. Lu Bu Drama Collaboration (ROTK13 DLC).jpg|Lu Bu in Three Kingdoms (2010). bcd6424869.png|Lu Bu in God of War, Zhao Yun. Lu_Bu_Stage_Production_(DW8).png|Butai Shin Sangoku Musou theater production photo. Dynasty Warriors Movie Trailer.MP4_snapshot_00.45.818.png|Lu Bu as he appears in Dynasty Warriors live action film. Trivia *Lu Bu is a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors series. *Lu Bu could be considered attractive, but his monstrous rage compared to the elegance and grace of Diaochan justifies this trope. *According to Cao Cao and Liu Bei, Lu Bu is described as a mindless wolf not a man with wit and cunning as well as pragmatism. This proven to be true since his love for Diao Chan is one the reason for his downfall. Category:Male Category:Military Category:Oppressors Category:Warlords Category:Arrogant Category:Video Game Villains Category:Honorable Category:In Love Category:Brutes Category:Egotist Category:Fighter Category:Liars Category:Martial Artists Category:Power Hungry Category:Genocidal Category:Fictionalized Category:One-Man Army Category:Traitor Category:Spouses Category:Protective Category:Extremists Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Hegemony Category:Tyrants Category:Deceased Category:Amoral Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Book Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Tragic Category:Envious Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Game Bosses Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Opportunists Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Cheater Category:Conspirators Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Parents Category:Barbarian Category:Provoker Category:Minion Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Crossover Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Evil from the past Category:Deal Makers Category:Criminals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Dark Knights